


Frost Warden

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-everything, Scientist Shuri (Marvel), Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, salty tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes (Bucky to Steve) is defrosted and given the information about what his serum, triggers words, and arm means.
Series: Enass-AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 21





	Frost Warden

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused at any point, I will suggest reading the earlier stories. If not then this can be a very confusing one shot.
> 
> I really took to the creative liberties when it came to Bucky's serum and his arm. I talk a lot to my boyfriend about it. 
> 
> This takes place during the Lockdown Story.
> 
> ENJOY :)

Cold.

Cold.

Cold.

That is what the Winter Soldier felt in the cell that he chose. He is asleep but not asleep. He is never asleep but always deep into a stasis. He heard his handlers talk about that. Treat him like a creature in hibernation, a frozen frog or starving wolf. Statis. Never asleep.

He can feel the blood in his body and the antibodies fighting, constantly fight the frigid cold surround him. He can feel his beard frozen to his face. He can feel everything in and out of him freezing, warming, fighting, and drowning in the cold.

They learned he can be kept docile in the cold, one time they never had a cryostasis pod in reach, so they threw him into the frosty cold of Russia. It was colder than all hell, it took about an hour or so his brain to register, shit I am supposed to be in stasis. Just like that, he went into stasis.

Here though, he knew he was aware but wasn’t aware. The words that usually stabbed at his brain suddenly stopped stabbing and did more of a slam against a door. Then the memories started to leak in. Oh, so many memories. Scattered memories of the 20s, 30s, and 40s. Train growing smaller. Murder. After murder. After murder. Boy, girl, mother, father, child, politician, rival, anything that was the target. Long stretch road, 16 of December 1991, Howard Stark, carrying serums. All targets eliminated. Steve seeing him, fighting him. Held up against him. Black Widow. Red room. Tons of young girls exterminated for failing. Natalie making it, however. Siberia. Council. 117 countries wanting him to face trial. Steve taking him from here and there. Wanda… Hydra witch who can control him. Sweet lord no. Stark. Honey Gold's eyes aflame with anger and righteous fury. Baby doe eyes glistening with unshed tears. Fight, fight, pain, pain. Arm! He got his arm blown off! The… arm that killed his mom. No thoughts on father. Oh… He walked away after Steve slammed the shield down on the man’s chest. Christ, did they leave him? Is he dead? Stark was not to be engaged. The threat list was an 8 out of the suit. In suit was 12 like Captain America, Steve. He should be dead, Stark should have killed him. He should have seen those Warm brown not tar pits like Howard’s, as the last things through his death. No.

Heavy accent through his stasis. Wakanda. Princess. King. T’Chaka was killed. He was framed, the start of the whole ugliness that his brainwashed role. Sanctuary. Prison. Help.

*-*

Blue steel eyes shot open, deep labored breath washed his warming insides. Left-arm covering his face as his right gripped the medical cloth over his chest. Left? Arm? Fuck… Left-arm.

Pulling the metal arm away from his face the Winter Soldier(?) studied his new arm. It had a similar shape to the old Hydra one, but the color was different. Smoother. Gold crisscrossing the black plates. He remembers the arm, technicians. He killed a few when the pain sent him into a fight reaction. No more flight. This arm looked similar, but it wasn’t. He can feel the weight, the composition, Viburnum mixed with the metals. It was not pure.

Eyes flicking to Princess Shuri, smart girl, intelligent was speaking with medical personnel about him. He can hear it. He can hear them through the tiniest sounds. Oh god, he hated waking up from stasis. The sounds brighter and the colors to pure. Heavy saturated. Weird effects from botched up serum.

He saw brown eyes look at him as he laid the left arm down again. Not the Honey Browns that erupted a fight or give in reaction. Siberia. Steve. Christ, a man’s mom. Seeing a cup of water set by the end table near the medical bed, Bucky… James… He looked at the teen with the guards, all strong and quick standing behind her several feet.

Working his jaw into some semblance of vocal use he only saw a swifter hand raise to stop from talking.

“I only need you to nod or shake your head for yes and no. Can you do that for Mr. Barnes?” The young teen asked softly.

Nodding Barnes (He will stick with Barnes), the young genius princess smiled a little brighter, “Excellent, now before I and my Doras escort back to your team,” Barnes nodded again. “I need to explain somethings to you.”

Hesitant nod. A dry swallow as he felt his insides warming more.

“First you are basically clear of all but one trigger word. We know what it is but it deals with your fall.” Barnes's eyes widen one word fuck. It makes sense he guesses. Trauma. Falling. Train. Supposed to have died in that fucking ravine. Nodding he wanted her to continue, “Right, so the sequence is metaphorically broken and will only cause you a minor headache. Pressing matters also shows… your biometrics and DNA is broken.”

Broken. What the hell? Does Steve know? He gave a curt nod and fear.

“So apparently the crazy Nazis branch you were passed around, they studied the purer stuff and jumped you up. A jumper cable juicing up an already souped-up car. It explains why you were able to not actually lose your mind completely through 70 years of torture. Sorry about that. Anyway, what they gave to the five dead Winter Soldiers, they did not give you. They decommissioned them on the bases after we got Dr. Stark to send some notes on you,” Barnes jolted at the mention of Stark. Alive. Good. Oh god, he read the files. Everything. Good but fucking terrifying. “that you outmatched every single one of them. Metal arm, which next up, and your souped-up genetics, you are their own perfect little soldier. Unlike Rogers serum, your serum enhanced you in different ways. Speed, healing, and strength. It sharpens your eyes, speeding up your thinking, and made your reflexes on par or pass Rogers. Even by an edge, you outmatch him. At least when comparing your and his blood. Your blood almost went… like that American Horror movie about a gelatinous creature.”

Barnes had an idea what she was talking about. Voice not being kind he signed out blob. He had a few victims that were mute or deaf. Sometimes when his handler refused him water he resorted to signing language. Bastards.

The young princess grinned thanking him for the answer, “Your blood, antibodies are hostile. Something they were aiming for. Can’t afford stupid disease kill the soldier. Anyway, you also were forced to be under the words, unlike the others. Because your brain is enhanced, it told your body and subconscious you are not in the right area to leave. You are an extra beefy super soldier.”

Barnes can only really nod at everything, yet from what that said, his blood was a protective creature, his body is far enhanced, and HYDRA literally did not want those five super soldiers or those dead five were backups. Faint memories, foggy red soaked memories had him train the five of them. 1 on 5. They never won. Making the nodding head movement to continue, the princess of Wakanda nodded back.

“Right, so the third thing on the list is your arm. Dr. Stark sent it over after he fixed the internal wiring and the severed part. It was a beauty to see his work up close. He complimented me you saying my tech was a thing of beauty. Seeing him soup that arm was fantastic. Then the notes were concise, clear, and he said add and change what works better. I only change a few of those notes. Then reattaching your arm was easy. Yet, the notes matched up to the concern I have, they also combined the arm with not just iron, platinum, and steel but also viburnum. How they managed to get it when they grabbed you around the 40s, tells me they must have been able to grab some or… they snatched it from the city buildings.” The teen princess nodded to herself when the ex-assassin nodded as well.

HYDRA plugged someone in to play harvester. They did not need a lot just enough to make the arm. Now the additional metal in its gold alloy. Like Starks.

Looking at the princess, he can tell that she had one more thing to say.

“I told your team everything I told you. Also, I need you to read the Accords. It is before you go to the States. Which, when you read it, you should know now, if you sign, you will be living with Dr. Stark and the others. The others will be going back in two days. So please let me know.”

Barnes nodded seeing a thick stack of paperwork laid by his thigh. He opened his mouth letting out a rusty thank you. Shuri, she introduced herself as gave a comforting welcome.

*-*

Next to several hours involved Barnes getting the needed hydration, movement exercise with his new arm, and the time to read. King T’Challa came in with, he can only guess is his wife maybe a close partner, to apologize for falsely accusing him and not thinking clearly. Hearing this before or at least seeing, Barnes just told him with his rusty ass voice all is fine. With the stilted forgive and not forgetting the King made his way quickly. Barnes was not offended on the off bases… it made sense. Even if he didn’t kill his father he still was apart of an evil organization. Willfully or unwilfully.

Reading over his Pardon, lifted of charges, that shocked him, and the new Accords that wreck a team. Put the light on lies. And almost left a man dead. These made sense. Everything in them was fair as it can be and Barnes was happy he can think without the threat of his free-will being taken from him. What he does know is his choice. He wants to go to America at least… and say sorry to Stark in person. The pretty honey brown-eyed man. At least try to tell him what he remembers. Knowing Stark knows everything about him, at least he is not surprised. Knowing the team knows all that information shaken him but if Steve knew… how much did he know about him.

Reaching for the pen left behind as well, he doubled read the section, then read some sections one last time before signing. He wanted to ensure he understood everything and not cause a tizzy like before.

There was his full name, not a nickname, signed in an odd mix of looping cursive print. He was set to go home when Shuri took the documents. He was set to go to the new home when he was escorted to the room. He was set to adapt… after screaming silently in the bathroom. Fuck, he set to face a man who hates this team guts. Jesus…

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

*-*

Seeing the new headquarters. Seeing the man before them in a dark red affair, painted onto his body. Waist defined. Hips covered barely by the jacket and… shit. No, he was not ready to face this man. He was not ready to face this man when the team cornered him about a file, they stole from him.

He was not ready for this move-in day.


End file.
